Second Man Lover
by ai haninozuka
Summary: K.Shin Woo bertemu seorang cewek. Akan kah mereka bersatu atau... Baca aja deh.


**SECOND MAN LOVER**

_Pagi ini terasa begitu sepi, hening alias membosankan. Hari dimana dia selalu membuat kekacauan telah berakhir, saat-saat diriku berusaha menjadi cowok yang 'keren' sudah tak ada lagi. Hidup ini terasa hampa tampa mu, Go Mi Nam ah, yang benar Go Mi Nyu. Kenapa Go Mi Nam yang asli harus kembali, lebih baik dia tak usah kembali. Agar Mi Nam palsu tetap berada di sisiku yah, walaupun hatinya tidak setidaknya aku masih bisa menghiburnya saat dia sedih_.

"Yo, Shin Woo-hyung. Kenapa melamun?" Jeremy menepuk pundakku.

"Ha? Tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang memikirkan lagu baru" jawabku asal.

Jeremy yang tampaknya tidak peduli, "Oh, yang bagus ya"

"Tentu saja, bocah bodoh. Haha"

_Aku Kang Shin Woo, gitaris grup band A. yang diketuai oleh Hwang Tae Kyung. Saat ini Tae Kyung sedang menjalani LDR dengan Mi Nyu yang pergi ke Afrika. Mi Nyu adalah gadis yang kucintai sampai saat ini. Aku tak bisa melupakannya, seberapa kerasnya aku mencoba aku tetap tak bisa melenyapkannya dari hatiku. Aku tahu, sekarang dia telah menjadi milik Tae Kyung. Batas yang tak bisa kuloncanti sampai kapan pun._

_Bosan sekali di mess, aku ingin jalan-jalan. Yah, tentu saja aku harus menyamar. Kalau tidak bisa-bisa penyet aku dikerubungi para fans ku. Itulah resiko menjadi orang terkenal, setidaknya gara-gara ini aku bisa bertemu dengan Mi Nyu. Ah, singkirkan pikiran itu Shin Woo. Ingat dia milik Tae Kyung sekarang._

BRUUUK

"Aw, hati-hati dong kalau jalan" teriak wanita itu sambil meringis.

Aku yang sedang melamun tak sengaja menabrak seseorang ,"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja"

Mata wanita itu melebar melihatku, "Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Tapi dimana ya?"

"Benarkah?" Haha, wanita ini menarik sekali. Bisa-bisanya dia melupakan aku yang seorang artis terkenal.

"Iya. Tapi aku lupa siapa. Hmm, mungkin hanya mirip saja. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Wanita itu pergi tanpa bertanya siapa aku.

Karena penasaran aku menghalanginya, "Tunggu, kau benar-benar tidak tau siapa aku?"

"Hah? Emang penting ya aku tau kamu atau tidak?" dia menaikkan alis sebelahnya.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak tau siapa aku?" Tumben-tumbennya aku penasaran sekali terhadap seseorang, biasanya aku tidak peduli mereka tau aku atau tidak.

"Sudah kubilang kan tadi, mungkin saja aku salah ingat. Memang namamu siapa?"

"Aku, Kang Shin Woo."

Dia menaikkan alis, sepertinya dia hobi sekali menaikkan alisnya. "Oh, aku Hyena Park. Salam kenal."

_Semenjak kejadian di mall itu, sekarang aku dekat dengan Hyena. Ini pertama kalinya aku dekat dengan wanita selain , tentu saja Mi Nyu. Ah, nama itu lagi. Kenapa sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Kamu ini bodoh sekali, Shin Woo. Bodoh, bodoh, sangat bodoh. Berhenti memikirkan dia._

"Shin Woo-oppa, kenapa melamun?" Hyena yang duduk disampingku mendekatkan mukanya kearahku.

Aku reflek menghindar kebelakang, "Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ohya, kenapa kamu memanggilku oppa?"

"Oh, begitu. Eeh, kenapa? Nggak boleh ya?" jawabnya dengan muka sedih.

"Bukannya begitu. Aku hanya bertanya saja, tumben kamu tidak memanggilku Shin Woo-ssi."

"Aku kira , nggak boleh. Huh, bikin takut saja. Oppa, sebulan lagi aku akan balik ke Amerika." Ucapnya membuatku kaget.

Raut mukaku tenang padahal hatiku kaget, "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Yah, karena aku harus sekolah. Kan aku cuma liburan disini. Karena aku masih ada sisa liburan selama sebulan. Kau harus membawa jalan-jalan di Korea. Haha, bagaimana? Setuju?" Hyena berkata sekenanya.

"Baiklah, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa sering-sering. Kau taukan, aku artis jadi jadwalku padat." Ungkapku membuka rahasia yang selama ini tak ku beritahu kepada Hyena.

Hyena terkejut dan menaikkan alisnya, "HEH, artis? Kok aku baru tau? Berarti Jeremy dan Tae Kyung itu juga artis ya? Kenapa kamu nggak ngasih tau aku? Shin Woo-oppa, jawab!"

"Ash, ketahuan. Karena aku tidak ingin kamu berteman denganku gara-gara aku 'Artis'. Kamu tau kan maksudku?" jawabku dengan raut muka bersalah.

Tampaknya Hyena sudah lebih tenang, "Ah, begitu toh. Ya, aku mengerti. Tapi tenang saja, sikapku tidak akan berubah kok. Karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan artis dari yang polos sampai yang paling sok."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Ayahku pemilik agensi artis disini, dia pernah menawariku menjadi artis. Tapi aku tolak. Begitulah." Sekarang dia yang membuatku terkejut.

"Haha, ternyata kita sama-sama menyimpan rahasia ya."

"Lho, kenapa aku dibawa-bawa? Tumben, aku melihatmu tertawa begitu" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Yang benar? Memang kau belum pernah melihatku tertawa?" tanyaku penasaran, "Sama sekali belum pernah?"

Raut mukanya berubah, "Yah, setiap kita pergi keluar pasti mukamu datar. Tanpa ekspresi. Kadang-kadang aku pikir kau itu itu robot. Dan satu lagi, selalu melamun. Entah apa kau yang dipikirkan."

"Segitunya ya? Tega banget sih, masa aku dikira robot?" candaku.

"EEH, kau bisa bercanda ya? Wah, kau benar-benar menarik, hyong"

Aku menatapnya, "Kau tau arti hyong?"

"Bukannya kakak laki-laki ya?" sudah kuduga, dia asal bicara. "Itu panggilan kakak laki-laki dari laki-laki."

Hyena melongo, dia tampaknya terkejut, "Benarkah? Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tau. Tadi aku cuma asal ngomong saja. Maafkan aku."

"Kamu benar-benar lucu, memang sudah berapa lama kamu tinggal di Korea?" tanyaku heran.

"Hm, sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya aku ke Korea. Biasanya aku hanya belajar bahasa Korea di rumahku di Amerika. Ayahku yang mengajariku, sementara ibuku juga ikut belajar."jawabnya.

Jadi dia baru pertama kali pantas tak tau apapun soal Korea, "Oh, jadi begitu. Sekarang aku tau kenapa."

_Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai Kang Shin Woo. Dia adalah pria yang baik. Baru pertama kali aku bertemu pria seperti itu. Walaupun dia artis, dia memperlakukan fansnya dengan ramah begitu juga padaku. Pertama nya aku tak tau dia adalah artis, tapi dengan muka cakep begitu tentu saja dia akan menjadi artis yang terkenal. Shin Woo-oppa, saranghae. Besok akan ku katakan padanya. Karena besok adalah hari terakhirku berobat disini._

"Shin Woo-oppa, disini", aku melambaikan tanganku ke arahnya yang baru datang.

Dia tersenyum kearahku, "Sudah lama? Maaf, aku terlambat. Tadi ada pemotretan untuk iklan terbaru."

"Benarkah? Iklan apa?" tanyaku semangat , "Pasti laku! Semua cewek pasti kesemsem sama kamu. Haha"

"Iklan es krim. Kamu mau coba? Aku bawa es krimnya. Terimakasih doanya. Haha. Ohya, apa hal pentingnya?" tanya sambil menyodorkan es krim iklannya kepadaku.

Apa yang harus kukatakan? Ohtidak, "Hmm, begini….Gimana bilangnya ya? Aaah, susah. Tunggu sebentar."

Shin Woo menatapku heran, "Ayolah, Hyena. Beritahu, aku penasaran"

"Hmm, begini….Shin Woo-oppa, Saranghae." Aku mengatakannya! I said it! Ah, sudah terlanjur.

Dia menoleh ke arahku, mukanya tanpa ekspresi. "Benarkah?"

Aku mengganguk, "Iya, begitulah. Aaah, aku malu sekali."

"Bodoh!" Eh, dia mengataiku. "Harusnya aku yang bilang duluan. Saranghae, Hyena"

Aku tidak mampu berkata-kata , "Kau juga mencintaiku? Aku sangat senang." Dan semuanya tiba-tiba gelap.

"Bodoh!. Harusnya aku yang bilang duluan. Saranghae, Hyena." Dia benar-benar bodoh, gadis yang kucintai memang bodoh-bodoh.

Mukanya memerah dan matanya berair, "Kau juga mencintaiku? Aku sangat senang." Tiba-tiba dia pingsan. "Hyena! Bangun! Hyena!" teriakku.

Dia terkena penyakit tifus. Untung saja, masih bisa sembuhkan. Hyena, kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, seperti aku kehilangan dia. Setidaknya aku masih bisa menjangkaumu. Aku tidak mau kesalahanku terulang lagi, aku akan menjagamu. Aku akan selalu disisimu, inilah janjiku kepadamu.

"Hyena! Kamu sudah sadar?" tanyaku sambil menggenggam tangannya "Sudah bisa bergerak?"

Dia membuka matanya dan tersenyum, "Oppa, aku baik-baik saja. Maaf, sudah membuatmu khawatir."

"Bukan hanya khawatir, kau hampir membuatku mati saking takutnya." Kataku mengaku.

"Takut?" alisnya berkerut, "takut kenapa, oppa?"

"Aku takut kehilanganmu, bodoh!"

Dia menangis, "Oppa…"

"Dasar bodoh." Aku menariknya kedalam pelukanku dan tidak akan pernah kulepaskan.

THE END


End file.
